Bed Time Stories
by Newtoys
Summary: Arthur should of hid his magical story book better. Now come and listen to Peter's tales.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends! Peter here, and guess what I have found? That jerks magical story book! Yup he has one of those. Huh, you don't know what that is? Well it's a book you can put anyone in and remake a story with them! Pretty cool huh? Well I am going to use it and tell you guys some stories! So sit back and enjoy, "BED TIME STORIES!".

((What have I done! Boredom has killed me...There is a story behind this. Once upon a time there was three friends, one was a awesome human being named **Beeep** the other was a funny human being named **beep** the other had no soul...there name was Satan...Nah I joke there name was **beep. **These three enjoyed being on Skype together, one day the one with no soul said "I'M TRIED LET ME SLEEP!", so the funny one decided to count sheep..No soul only got one sheep. Then the awesome decided to tell stories. It was amazing. Best stories every. So this is how this came to be. ))


	2. America and The Axis Bears

Once upon a time, there were three be-

"Wait I am not a bear! I am a co-"

Shut up Ludwig! I am telling this story. Now Once upon a time, there were bears. German bear, Italian bear, and Emotionless bear. One day the Italian bear made everyone a nice big bowel of pasta. But, of course something had to go wrong.

"Mein pasta is to hot!" German bear grumbled as his fork melted.

"My pasta is to cold...just like everything else in my life..." Emotionless bear said saying.

"MY pasta is just right ve~" Italian bear smiled and went to take a bite. German bear jerked him back though.

"Nein, you don't to eat until all of ours are the same!"

"But how will my pasta get hot?" Emotionless bear asked.

"Kik- eh Emotionless bear..don't question." So the three decided to go take a nice walk on the beach.

Meanwhile, a young American was walking through the woods one day. Singing his rap music. Just then he saw a house with a huge sign that said, "_DO NOT ENTER OR YOU DIE...survives will be kick._" Of course, being a blond moron he went inside.

"Man I'm hungry!" He looked around the kitchen. There he stopped the three bowels of pasta and smirked. He tasted the first bowl first.

"AH FFFFFF-" He gulped down his handle dandy coke he keep in his pocket...yes that's possible. Then he went to the next one. "This one is to cold." He didn't even have to take a bite, the spoon was frozen in the bowl. Then he went to the last one and took a bite. "My god, this is great!" He keep on eating it but stopped. "Wait..." The American placed a hamburger in top. "There we go." Then he finished it. After being a fatass he noticed it was 4 a'clock. It was time for his favorite show, Grey's anatomy. So he dashed to the living room. He sat in the first chair.

"My damn, this chair is to hard." He stood up and walked to the other chair. It was a pillow on the floor. "Like hell I am." He went to the third chair and sat in it. "Ahhh prefect." After a good twenty minutes, he renumbered something. He hated this show. So now he was bored and wanted to go to sleep. So he went up stairs, he first went into German bears room and laid down. German bears bed was to hard cause of all the porn magazines he had in the bed. Next was Emotionless bear's bed, it wasn't much better since it was on the ground. Finally he went to Italian bear's bed and laid down. Alfred some how fell asleep in the bed.

Soon the bears came back. They where starving and ready to eat. But, disaster struck.

"SOME ONE HAS BEEN EATTING OUT OF PASTA!" The German bear flipped the coffee table in anger.

"No one has eaten out of mine cause mine has just unforzen..but I don't want to be left out so...some one has ate out of my pasta."

"So-Some one has eaten my pasta and they ate it all up." Italian bear began to cry. They walked to the living.

"SOME ONE HAS BEEN SITTING IN MEIN CHAIR!" German bear glared.

"How can you tell?" Emotionless bear asked.

"Some one has been sitting in my chair and they left on this horrible show!"

"No one sat in my chair..."

"To the bedroom!" German bear yelled as they went up stairs. German bear noticed his magazine were all over the floor...let's just concerned what he said to keep this story rated T.

"No one sat in my bed." Emotionless bear sighed.

"Some one fell asleep and they are still there!" Italian bear pointed to the American. They all loomed over him. The American woke up cause of the glaring. The American screamed and jumped up and jumped out the window, then he nuked the house and won World War 2...

The End...


End file.
